Failed
by Chibi Malkavian
Summary: In an attempt to save Hinata from the vampires that took her, Neji gets bitten by her sire. AU, OOC(sorry) NejiHina, (ShinoOc later)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't own Neji (which I'm very upset about, fyi) Don't own any vampires. Using the vampires from WhiteWolf's VTM. **

Neji bit his lip fearfully and looked up at the sky. Almost sunset. He picked up his bow and arrow and hid it within the depths of his cloak. They'd be out soon. And they recently took his cousin, best friend, and fiancé into their own. They bit her. Turned her into one of them. A vampire. He shuddered in disgust, and partly of a cold rush of wind coming into the land.

He didn't care about redemption before they took her. He wanted her back, and he knew he could not get her. But he could end her suffering, and he could avenge her pain by killing the vampires who bit her.

"Hinata," he whispered.

Night fell came, more quickly than Neji wanted it to have. He had waited four years for a chance to avenge his almost sister like cousin, and future wife. But now that he knew he had the chance, he really would have preferred to be back at home not killing these fowl creatures of the undead.

A twig broke from behind him, and alertly the young boy twirled around to see the attacker. Upon sight of her, he almost stopped breathing.

She had gotten even more so pale, and her eyes seemed to show more malice and intent for blood than he had ever seen his fair cousin hold. But the lips on her face was those of pure innocence. Her eyes widened, and her lips curled into a small smile, as if relieved to see him.

"Neji," she whispered, in a voice he couldn't tell was concerned. Her voice had grown into a boring monotone kind of voice, but Neji was still happy to see her.

"Hinata-sama!" he exclaimed happily, and rushed over to embrace her. He held her tightly against him, and let himself take in the scent of her hair. She had not aged at all in the last four years, and even still, he allowed himself to lust for her. He kissed her cheek.

"Neji," she whispered harshly, "I'm a decoy..." and then gestured with her eyes to behind him.

"What?" he asked, spinning around just in time to be tackled by a man with glowing red eyes and long black hair.

"Stop it! Itachi!" Neji could hear Hinata begging. Neji was unconscious, but could feel hot breath on his neck, and a sadistic laugh as a tongue slid up the length of it, and then teeth sank in.

And Neji could feel himself changing, changing into something evil. A change that he was powerless to stop.

"NEJI!" he could hear Hinata's voice, screaming in fear, but could not see where she was. He couldn't move his body, even though the numbing pain told him that he was still alive. He could feel his aching mouth changing to make way for his newly found teeth.

"H-hinata..." he grunted. His body lay buried in the snow, and the person he had been trying to kill had changed him into an embodiment of evil. His cousin, the young girl who was to have been his wife was now further from his grasp. It's amazing, how in a single moment your life can change so much.

From fearing death to being death, from being against the vampire race to being a vampire.

He would have to get up before sunrise, and find a place to hide. Or he could just let the sun fry his evil body. He had failed her. Failed her. After four years of waiting, in only one moment he had lost her again. His hand twitched lightly, and he vowed subconsciously to himself that even being a member of the undead, he would still save her. The day would come when they could be together again. He grunted and slowly crawled away to safety. For the time being.

**Should I continue this? I know I should be working on Devil horns, but I got writers block for that. Anyways, if people want, I'll continue this. It'll most likely be really long. Any feedback would be nice, and any characters that you think should have a special importance will be considered. I will not ever ever ever pair Neji up with Sakura, however, there may be some Neji/Ten. Or at least one sided. And because I love him, Shino will be a very important character. Poor guy never shows up in like, any fics. Please review! Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Neji, Naruto... or the VTM vampires. **

**Expect Shino to be OOC. Sorry. **

Neji awoke from his slumber, looking up at the night sky from inside his shelter. It was not yet night fall and the sun hurt his eyes. He blinked and drew his face away from the blinding sunlight. He held his hand out in front of his eyes, and then outward as if waving good bye to the sun. He let its warm rays caress his fingers one last time before he allowed himself to acknowledge that he'd never see it again.

He waited until the sun had set completely before standing up. His body no longer hurt, but his neck was still sore from the bite. He was hungry, and he knew that normal food that he used to eat would not fulfill it. However, he could not bring himself to bite and kill another person. He would not, for the sake of himself. God would forgive him for the sins he had committed, some way he'd find redemption. This was only some thing he'd have to deal with until god truly forgave him.

He smirked. He didn't even believe that. He got bit because a sadistic person stole his best friend from him and he would risk the painful immortality to rescue her.

He could not go back to his home town, people knew him there. They would see the difference. There was nothing for him there. So he went to the next town. He shivered in the cold as he walked North West to Konoha. It was a relatively big city, he would be able to blend in there.

After about an hour and a half of walking, he found himself in a bar on the outskirts of Konoha. Neji sat at the front counter, making himself small and drinking cheap ale.

"She left me, Shino," a boy a bit younger than Neji said to his fried. "After three months, she actually caught on," he sighed, and took a swig of beer.

The boy next to him nodded, "Did you even like her?" Shino inquired.

"Of course I did! She made the best waffles ever, and the way she acted when she was gypped up on alcohol... No I couldn't stand the bitch, but she did make really good waffles,"

"Then just find a new person who doesn't know," Shino said, and daringly took a long drink from the bottle and set it down with a loud thud, "With your condition, people have to wait a while to find out, when you're away on the full moon every month and you can talk with dogs, it still takes some adding together." Shino said slowly, "With me, however, just because I am the heir to the Aburame kingdom, people shun me away. They know automatically what I am,"

"Hinata knew about both of us," Kiba sighed, "And she still remained loyal to us. At least we thought. But four years with out seeing her... she's just as much of a bitch as any other girl we've ever met,"

"Pardon me, I don't mean to interrupt, but did you mean Hyuuga Hinata?" Neji cut in. Kiba and Shino nodded, not simultaneously but close to it. Neji's eyes narrowed in anger,

"She is not a bitch! She's my fiancée, four years ago she was bitten by a vampire and only heaven knows what that Tzimice has done to her! She has a problem worse than both of yours!" he shouted.

"And let me guess, the vampire bit you too?" Shino asked. Neji nodded with a single bow of his head angrily.

"Kiba is a were-wolf, he was bitten in attempt to save his girlfriend, and then after Kiba got out of intensive care, and explained what he was to her, she left him." Shino said, "Don't complain when you don't have it as bad."

The three were silent for a while. "So you're a Tzimice?" Kiba asked. Neji nodded, not looking up at the werewolf.

"You don't seem evil, I doubt you are actually a Tzimice." Shino told him. Neji shrugged,

"It feels so much different, I can smell the blood of people... I want to rip at their throats... but I know I shouldn't. I know I can't. Hinata would never forgive me..." he sighed and took a gulp of ale.

"My father finally showed me the girl they've chosen to be my wife," Shino said randomly. It probably wasn't random in his head due to his particular train of thought.

"Oh? What's she look like?" Kiba asked.

"She's an Aburame." Shino said.

"Yeah... but what does she look like?" Kiba asked again.

"I don't understand why my father wants me to marry a 13 year old girl... that's statutory rape,"

Kiba sighed impatiently, "Okay she's four years younger than you... but what does she look like?"

"Thin, pale. Eyes like mine,"

"I've never seen your eyes Shino,"

"Oh. Well anyways, she has eyes like mine and really long fingernails. An inch and a half long."

Kiba turned to Neji, "It's amazing, he has a girl who is probably a total babe and he pays attention to her finger nails..."

"I wouldn't call her 'a total babe' but she was pretty in her own way," Shino said.

"I wanna' meet her." Kiba announced.

"Okay. She's staying with my father," Shino stood up, took the last of his ale and walked away. Kiba did the same, and then leaned in to Shino whispering something. Shino nodded.

"You are coming too, Tzimice," Shino told him. Neji eyed him suspiciously.

"Would you rather sleep here tomorrow or would you rather sleep at my fathers house where blood will not tempt you?"

Neji stood up and followed them. "Thank you for your hospitality." He muttered.

**Hope you liked it! R&R please. Reviews inspire me to write more. :) Hope that my OC isn't a Mary Sue... ew I hate them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own  
I hate Sakura because she is weak, so she too will be OOC in the respect that in this fic, she's not completely weak...**

Shino, Neji, and Kiba arrived at Shino's home shortly after leaving the tavern. Shino's father greeted them all with nod, and then spoke to his son,

"Shino, will you bring Naomi down to me," he commanded in a soothing mono-chromatic type tone.

Shino nodded, and gestured for Kiba and Neji to follow him.

Neji liked this house. It wasn't nearly as elegant as his own families' estate but it felt comfortable. He could smell a tea being brewed, that smelled vaguely of gingerbread cookies. Paintings and silk tapestries lined the walls, but they were not over done. Neji glanced inside the doors as he passed them, noting the nice furniture. Finally they reached the guest room on the opposite side of the house.

"Naomi, my father wishes to see you," Shino said, while knocking on the door of the room. Naomi opened the door, and blushed in the presence of the three of them,

"G-good evening Shino-Kun," she said bowing to hide her flushed cheeks. He returned the bow and then took her arm,

"My father requests your company... Kiba, you will share your guest room with the Tzimice so he may sleep tomorrow."

Neji watched the two people leave and then turned to Kiba.

"So... Hinata's a vamp now..." Kiba said awkwardly, trying to make conversation as he led Neji to a different part of the estate.

"Yes. I saw her the night I was bitten... she still looked so beautiful," Neji said more to himself.

"So let me guess, you're going to try to kill the Tzimice that bit her and you and then you guys will be love bunnies for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes. Destiny made it so that I could live forever, and with forever I will free Hinata from her bonds."

"And after that you guys will do what you planned to do with one life time..."

Neji nodded. Kiba's eyes widened,

"Man that's a lot of sex..." Kiba muttered. Neji glared at him.

Shino's father ( who we will now always know him as Auron, due to Link and Luigi's ever lasting influence) looked from Shino to Naomi. Shino looked the normal monotone that he always did, and Naomi looked quite content to be linked at the arm with Shino.

"Her parents would not wait for her to finish her training to send her over to us. So I promised her father that I would train her. And of course, by I, I meant you." Auron said to his son, who nodded.

"Her parents would not wait for her to finish her training to send her over to us. So I promised her father that I would train her. And of course, by 'I', I meant you." Auron told his son, who nodded. Shino walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a training robe to hand to his future wife. So far he didn't care for her that much and he feared that he would have a relationship similar to his own parent's marriage.

"We fight, that is the only way to get better," Shino told her. She nodded. "I will try my hardest to go easy on you,"

"Don't, I don't care about pain and I want to be worthy of being your wife," Naomi said. Shino shrugged.

"Okay then."

And the battle commenced.

Meanwhile, as Kiba and Neji were silently wishing they weren't in the others company, and as Shino trained his fiancé that could've been his little sister, Sasuke was doing what any Sasuke should be doing. He was trying to kill Itachi. And Sakura was following him.

"You can stop following me, Sakura, I know you are there." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura smiled cheerily.

"You shouldn't be following me. I told you to stay in Konoha for two reasons, one to save your life, and two because I don't like your company. You weigh me down and I need to kill Itachi,"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined, "I've gotten stronger! I can now use magic. You always said you wanted a magic user on your side, and now you've got one..."

"I said that because I thought that you'd be training long enough for me get away with out you," Sasuke sighed. The cold air made Sakura shiver, and Sasuke could tell it was about to snow. He sighed.

"Sakura... why did you disobey me?" he asked, taking off his jacket and throwing it to her.

"Sasuke... I want to be with you, I want to spend eternity with you." She lifted her neck up and shoved the hair back exposing the skin.

"Eternity with you would be complete and utter torture," Sasuke told her. "If you become my childe, I'll have a moral responsibility to protect you at all times, and then you'd be even more in the way than you already are. I met you a year ago, and this has been the worst year of my life... I couldn't possibly spend eternity with you. Please Sakura, get a life." He sighed. She smiled in a way she thought was flirtatious, but did nothing for Sasuke.

"Don't you want my sweet blood?"

"Having so would please me greatly, but only if I left you with none left, that way you would stop bothering me."

"Your cruelty is a turn on," she whispered seductively. Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura, you are a beautiful girl, but I can't stand you, I don't want to sleep with you, and killing you would have all your friends on my tail. Just go back to Konoha, and forget I ever existed. I am a figment of your imagination," he waved his hand in front of her face like a Jedi.

"Oh but Sasuke, in my imagination you're so much more willing to get me on my back and do naughty things," she told him. He shuddered in disgust.

"Is that what you want me to do Sakura?"

"Oh yes, very much," she begged. "I'm a desperate horny little bitch and I need you for my score book against Ino."

"You are not desperate. Go find someone who is slightly less attractive, but actually likes you. And for gods sakes, don't stalk someone who is going up a mountain with out taking a jacket."

"Sasuke, if I die by your side then it's not against your morals. If I don't die and I aid you to kill your brother, than there is no down side. I'm serious Sasuke, I've gotten stronger! And I've also grown more in love with you.... TAKE ME NOW!" she flung herself at him and started kissing his neck.

"...You may travel with me. I will not 'take you now'. Now get off of me and go find me an animal that I may eat in replacement for human blood."

"Okay Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!" she said happily. He sighed angrily to himself.

'What the hell did I get myself into?' he thought. 'Sakura had better die soon'

**Sakura will get more useful in later chapters, I promise. And Itachi will show up soon too. Shino will also have to warm up to Naomi, because otherwise it wouldn't be Shino/OC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Failed: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or VTM. Their respected owners, the guy who created Naruto and WhiteWolf industries own them. **

**Neji** looked at his hands and with a knife cut through his skin. After drinking as much as he needed so that the blood would not spill onto the nice carpeting, he slowly melded his flesh back together. Kiba had earlier offered to hunt through Shino's library for books that might describe his new attributes and the changes he was going through. He had returned with a heavy leather bound book that looked awfully boring at first glance.

"This has all the Vampire clans, including Tzimice, and how the vampire race was created," Kiba explained. Neji nodded, though really didn't need to know much about the other vampire clans.

**"It started when Cain, after killing his brother Abel, was banished by god into Nod. He had been the first human to ever take another humans blood, and God wanted to teach him a lesson. He would have eternity and he would have to live on blood. It was his curse, it was his blessing. To keep from Being alone, Cain created for himself twelve sons, they would further the race of vampires for him, each one being a different one."**

"**The Camarilla," **Neji chose to skip this part, seeing as how Tzimice wasn't a

Clan within the Camarilla circle, **"The Sabbat, pages 400-670; subcategories, Tzimice page 412-507, Lasombra page 508-603." **

He had thumbed through the book to page 412, and had read

"**The Tzimice clan of vampires is one of the most evil and vicious. At will they can meld the flesh of others and themselves, which sounds oh so gross. But it helps for healing minor scrapes and wounds, that kind of crap. A Tzimice with enough power can make the flesh of another remove itself almost instantly." **

Neji put a candy wrapper he found on the floor in place as a book mark, and that was when he grabbed the knife and cut through his skin.

He smiled to himself as he saw his vampire skills in action. I

It was almost four in the morning. Kiba had fallen asleep a long time ago, but Neji was still attempting to meld his own flesh. And a very disgusting process it was indeed.

Shino knocked on the door and came in without waiting for reply.

"I. Don't. Like. Her." He said harshly.

"Oh? She looked sweet, what happened?"

"She is a terrible fighter. I can not believe that my father wants her to be the queen of the Aburame kingdom,"

"Perhaps she's just battle ignorant. Once you teach her, I'm sure she'll have skills that will compliment your own and you guys will be happy."

"..." Shino contemplated this.

"And your father looks pretty young and able, I'm sure he'll hold out until you and Naomi are ready to lead your clan." Neji continued.

"I hope so. I do not wish to have what my mother and father have, they don't speak" he said. Neji nodded.

"Perhaps, Shino, might I use you in my experiment?"

"Doubtful. Perhaps instead you could remove all the flesh off of Naomi instead and my father could find a more suitable wife for me."

"Aburame-san, might it be possible that your father chose Naomi for her personality? You said your self that your parents relationship is dead, and your mother was chosen for her battle skills right?"

"Yes."

"Maybe your father wished for you to actually like your wife. Instead of focusing on her fighting skills, you should take her to a nice restaurant and get to know her. Do you have any other people whom I might practice on?"

"No," Shino shook his head and left the room. He walked into the kitchen, to make himself something to eat like toast or cereal.

"Oh, you're still awake," Naomi said. She was sitting at the table, sketching randomly and eating a doughnut.

'_Oh god; not her again...'_

Shino nodded and searched the refrigerator for bread. She returned to her sketching, a pen silently scratching on the paper in a soothing way so that there was not complete awkward silence.

He popped the bread into the toaster and pushed down the little lever thing. He sat down at the table and peered at the sketch from over his glasses. When he saw what it was, he couldn't help but smirk. A vampire feeding on the flesh of a young girl who seemed to resemble herself. But it might've been a coincidence.

"Lately I've been feeling in a vampiric sort of mood," she said before he asked. He was about to open his mouth to ask if the girl was supposed to be her,

"Do you think this girl looks too much like me?" she asked before he could ask his question.

Shino looked it over. It was certainly prettier than she was, but the girl in the drawing looked boring and dull, with an odd expression as if even though she was getting bitten she was feeling nothing. He looked from the drawing to Naomi. Naomi had a curious face, and he had noticed it light up when ever she saw something remotely interesting, but not quick to be saddened, but when it was time to be serious she could do so.

"She doesn't look like you at all." Shino said.

"Hmm." She tapped the roof her mouth the end of the pen and glanced at the toaster.

"Your toast is burning." She said, and she stood up the same time Shino did. Shino walked over to the toaster and Naomi had walked over to the cabinet to get him a plate.

Shino nodded in thanks and her face lit up. They both sat back down, and sat in a comfortable silence.

"Is that a hobby or just something you do when you're bored?" Shino asked. Naomi shrugged,

"Aren't they the same thing?" she asked. Shino shrugged. Naomi grinned,

"It's just something to do."

"I like painting," Shino said. Naomi smiled.

"What do you paint?"

"..." Shino didn't answer. In fact, he was rather embarrassed.

"Come on, as long as it's not porn, it's fine."

"Faeries. There is a mystical quality about them. They are beautiful and have insectual qualities."

Naomi nodded. Shino noted that she looked like a faerie, with messy hair that she didn't tend to, and an anorexic-ally thin body that looked very unhealthy and kind of gross, where you can count the ribs through the skin. And being an Aburame herself, of course she had the same insect like qualities as a faerie did. All Aburame's did.

"I like faerie novels, but drawing them tends to be too difficult because I'm not great and I can barely draw people." She said. Shino could tell she was just being modest, due to the fact that she was pretty well developed in her artistic abilities and he noticed how she looked at her drawing fondly.

"I really love to write. Short stories about nothing, mainly." She said. Shino would've smiled, but he didn't really care. So he nodded, and felt that it would be rude not to ask what her most recent short story was about.

"Oh... a planned marriage separates a lesbian from her bisexual lover that was cheating on her anyways. Her husband doesn't like her. He rapes her and after their child is born, he slits her throat in her sleep, and keeps the child for himself so that he has an heir to the clan."

"..." he wondered if she was a lesbian and the story was supposed to mean something.

"I'm not a lesbian, and I hope to god the stuff about my husband isn't true, but other than that, the story represents me."

Shino stayed silent.

"I hope by the time we get married I'm not a disappointment to you, Shino-sama. I wish to be a good wife, and I want to become an exceptional fighter so that I can help the clan without being a burden."

Shino thought of what Neji had said. He looked at a portrait of his father, hanging in the living room next to the kitchen and back at Naomi.

"I don't want a relationship based on your skills." He said. Naomi didn't know how exactly to take it, so she stayed silent and looked at the tiling on the floor. Shino smiled from beneath his overly large coat collar. Perhaps Naomi wasn't such a bad person after all... but he would do what Neji suggested before finding out completely.

**

* * *

Hinata looked out her window into the night sky and sighed. Neji was most likely dead due to the fact that Itachi had left him unconscious in a field and it was unlikely that he would be unable to get to a shelter in time to avoid the sunlight. Her Neji... was killed by her Itachi.**

That's right. Her Itachi. She could meld him as she could meld flesh, which was pretty well because of her lack of doing anything that interesting and having a lot of time on her hands. Itachi was hers just as she was Itachi's. Itachi owned her; he owned her damned soul and her un-life. But it's not like he had chosen a random person to bite, he had chosen Hinata for a reason. And because of that reason, she owned him. That reason was his sick, sadistic version of what one might call love. Or lust.

Itachi entered the room and put his arms around her waist.

"What are you looking at?" Itachi asked. Hinata looked up at him,

"That tree, if you stare at it long enough, it looks like Neji. It's comforting to know that he's with me even in here,"

Itachi glared at the tree. He would have to get Kisame to chop it down. He had left Neji for dead.

"Neji is dead, honey. You asked if you could see him, and I let you."

"Yes, for a moment before you attacked him!" she said scornfully. "That was low even for you,"

Itachi frowned and started petting her hair. "What can I say, I'm a Tzimice?" he said, not sounding at all apologetic.

"Why did you want him dead so much?" she asked. Itachi smiled to himself.

"I'll tell you when you can fully understand." He said. His breath was heavy on her neck, and she could tell he was trying to seduce her. In the four years he had tempted her like that she had never let him do anything more than kiss her neck and forehead area's, or caress her cheek. Sometimes if she let him he would nibble fondly at her ear.

"Itachi, I never let you get anywhere with me. Why should now be any different?"

"Because now that Neji is dead, you have no moral ties to him," Itachi said, and started toying with the zipper of her jacket. She stepped away from him.

"...Itachi, you're a nice guy... what the hell am I saying? Itachi, you're a sadistic ass whole. I don't think that killing Neji will suddenly make me warm up to you. However, since I like you're company and find you interesting, I will not rebel against you."

"You've gotten so sadistic, honey. I've tainted you so well,"

"Neji would be so disappointed. I don't like my new self. But it's hard to change back to what I was now that I'm no longer weak... How about you and I go train?"

Itachi smiled. "Not now honey. It's dinner time."

**Will Naomi and Shino become closer? Do they want to? Will Neji find Hinata before she becomes unfaithful to him? Will Itachi score with Hinata? Will Kiba find a girl friend? Will Sasuke get rid of Sakura? Will Sakura score with Sasuke? Do any of these questions even matter? Does anyone care? Tune in for next week's episode of "Soap"....or what's the title again? Oh yeah "Failed". Review please with any ideas you might have for this fic, including any pairings that I will take into consideration. **


End file.
